robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars Wiki - Main Page/Previous Featured Content
This page lists all the content that has previously been featured on the main page of Robot Wars Wiki, including articles, videos and polls. Featured Articles 2008 *'February 20': Robot Wars 2009 *'April 17': Panic Attack *'May 5': Gravity *'May 25': Barber-Ous *'June 13': Killertron *'July 6': Cassius *'July 23': Robot Wars: The Fifth Wars/Semi-Final 1 *'August 8': Thrown Out of the Arena *'August 24': Wheely Big Cheese *'September 4': The Steel Avenger *'September 19': Behemoth *'October 3': Storm 2 *'October 18': Gemini *'October 31': PulverizeR *'November 14': Lightning *'November 29': Spikasaurus *'December 13': 101 *'December 27': Team Nemesis 2010 *'January 8': X-Terminator *'January 23': Ming *'February 6': Firestorm *'February 20': Stinger *'March 7': King Buxton *'March 22': Wild Thing *'April 4': Supernova *'April 18': Spawn Again *'May 3': The Morgue *'May 17': Dominator 2 *'June 5': Robot Wars: The First Wars/Heat A *'July 6': Robot Wars: The Third Wars/Heat J *'July 31': Bigger Brother *'September 5': Crushtacean *'December 8': The Revolutionist 2011 *'January 5': Robot Wars: The Fourth Wars/Heat B *'February 22': Robot Wars Extreme: Series 2/Tag Team Terror *'March 19': Diotoir *'April 18': Robot Wars: The Sixth Wars/Heat L *'May 20': Hypno-Disc *'July 1': Robot Wars: The Fourth Wars/Heat J *'September 1': Razer *'November 1': Robot Wars: The Second Wars/Heat B *'December 7': Dantomkia 2012 *'January 3': Robot Wars: The Fifth Wars/Heat F *'February 6': Napalm *'March 2': Roadblock *'April 9': Robot Wars: The Seventh Wars/All-Stars *'May 7': Plunderbird *'June 30': Typhoon 2 Featured Videos 2008 *'February 20': Video:Robot Wars: The First Wars - Grand Final 2009 *'February 14': Video:Robot Wars UK - Extreme 2 - Commonwealth Carnage *'April 16': Video:Series 7 Heat C Special Event - Battle Of The Spinners *'May 6': Video:Series 7 Heat D Final *'May 16': Video:The Fourth Wars - Northern Annihilator, Round 1 *'May 28': Video:The Sixth Wars, Heat K, Eliminator 1 *'June 13': Video:Wheely Big Cheese vs Axe Awe *'July 6': Video:Robot Wars Extreme 2 - Tag Team Terror Final *'July 23': Video:Robot Wars Series7 - Semi Final 1 - 2 *'August 8': Video:Robot Wars Series7 - Heat O, Round 2 *'August 24': Video:Robot Wars Series 5 - Heat D, Round 2 *'September 4': Video:Robot Wars Series 7 - Heat I, Final *'September 19': Video:Robot Wars Series 5 - Heat B, Semi-Final *'October 3': Video:Robot Wars Series 6 - Heat D, Round 1 *'October 18': Video:European Championship, Eliminator 2 *'October 31': Video:Series 7, Heat O, Round 2 *'November 14': Video:Series 5, Heat D, Round 2 *'November 29': Video:Series 5, Semi-Final 1, Round 1 *'December 13': Video:Series 3, Heat M, Round 2 *'December 27': Video:Series 4, Heat L, Eliminator 1 2010 *'January 8': Video:Series 4, Heat K, Eliminator 2 *'January 23': Video:Series 7, Heat L, Final *'February 6': Video:Series 6, Heat I, Heat Final *'February 20': Video:Series 7, Heat O, Round 2 *'March 7': Video:Minor Meldown, Battle 4 *'March 22': Video:Series 6, Semi Final 2, Round 2 *'April 4': Video:Series 3, Grand Final, Round 1 *'April 18': Video:Series 7, All Stars, Round 1 *'May 3': Video:International League, Group B *'May 17': Video:Series 7, Semi Final 2, Round 1 *'June 5': Video:Series 2, Grudge Matches *'July 6': Video:Series 2, Final Part 2 *'July 31': Video:Series 7, Heat F, Final *'September 5': Video:New Blood, Heat 1, Round 1 *'December 8': Video:Series 5, Grand Final, Eliminator 1 2011 *'January 10': Video:Series 6, Grand Final *'February 12': Video:Razer vs Pussycat (Series 4 and Extreme 1) *'March 19': Video:Series 5, Heat G, Semi-Final 1 *'April 18': Video:First World Championship Final *'May 20': Video:Series 3, Heat H, Round 1 *'July 1': Video:Series 4, Heat J, Eliminator 2 *'September 1': Video:Series 5, Grand Final, Eliminator 2 *'November 1': Video:Series 7, Heat I, Round 1 *'December 7': Video:Hypnodisc Vs Splinter 2012 *'January 3': Video:Series 5, Heat F, Part 3 (Semi-Finals) *'February 6': Video:Series 2, Grand Final, Part 3 *'March 2': Video:Series 4, Gemini Pinball Run *'April 9': File:Robotwars Series 3 International League Championship Part 1 *'May 7': File:Robotwars Series 5 Final Part 4 *'June 30': File:Series 3 Heat E Final Polls Category:Featured Content